


Come join this Facade.

by Rasberryskeleton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Angst and Drama, Courtroom Drama, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heavy Angst, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasberryskeleton/pseuds/Rasberryskeleton
Summary: The light sides are trying their best to maintain Thomas's well-being, meanwhile Roman's gotten into something maybe wasn't as good as an idea as he thought it was.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first, so sorry if like it's formatted weird, or if the fanfic just sucks in general

Everything was fine, wasn't it? Roman tried his best to understand Virgil but he couldn't help but always get slightly aggravated with him. Roman embodies creativity, Roman is bold, adventurous, and always made curious yet courageous decisions for Thomas. Meanwhile Virgil was closed off and tries his best to keep Thomas from doing a multitude of things simply because he held deep rooted... _concern._ As some would put it, it wasn't the exact word but it was what had to be used. Just for a moment try to see this from Virgil's eyes. "Roman doesn't listen and it could seriously get him in some immense trouble." is something Virgil thought often. "He holds so much _concern_ but what's the use living in fear?" is something Roman though often. You may think Virgil is just overreacting as his job, but this time it would've been best if Roman listened to what Virgil had to say.

Roman synced out and synced into his room. He fell into his chair and spun it to his desk, he twirled his fountain pen angrily. He was quite annoyed with Virgil once again telling Thomas not to talk to a cute boy at the party he was at. "I don't understand, it's almost like he doesn't want Thomas to find his true love! If only he would let Thomas have some form of fun." Roman said to himself. Roman sat there shaking his head and pulled out a piece of paper. In times of such frustration he soothed himself with bit of writing. Poetry to be exact. Roman wrote and wrote, he poured his feelings into his poem but yet he couldn't help but feel like he was being **watched.** He abruptly stopped writing and turned in his chair almost like he was expecting someone to jump and introduce them self as the main villain of this story.. if only Roman was that aware with the dangers that would soon occur. He looked around suspicious of this feeling and suddenly Logan synced into his room. Roman jumped in his seat, the timing was almost perfect. Logan dusted off his shirt lightly and looked at Roman very startled by him already turned. "Did you know I was going to be here to speak with you about Virgil's immense amount of _concern_ lately?" Roman now a little bit more offended with how much Virgil had been on his back about making decisions, Roman felt like every waking moment he was getting parented by him, he didn't want to hear a word but it was Logan and he felt slightly bad just shutting Logan out "What's he so worried about now?!" Roman asked very exasperatedly. Logan sighed "I request to sit down and speak to you about it." Roman with dissatisfaction burning within him he thought for a moment and decided he didn't want to hear it anymore "No, actually." Logan looked over at the ground "I know the answer was no but Virgil would _really_ like me to tell you-'"I said drop it" Roman then interrupted him. Logan once again sighed and let out the words "Alright" and synced out. Roman turned back to his desk and mumbled to himself "I wish there was someone who thought a little more like me."

Virgil was in his room trying to calm himself despite being anxiety. He was squeezing a little stress ball in the corner of his low lit, purple-hued room on a little black bean bag. Logan synced in with a discouraged look on his face. Virgil looked up at Logan, his eyes shifted back down with the saddest frown, he let out a long breath "Guessing he didn't want to hear.." he said as his voice slowly faded as he calmly fidgeted with the stress ball. Logan fixed his glasses "That is a correct guess.." Virgil looked back up at him and angrily inhaled "No, i'm not letting him get away from the conversation that easily." he said getting up "Come on Logan." They both synced out of Virgil's dark dark room.


	2. We are going to have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to get to Roman but Roman is slowly slipping away from the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh if u dont like cursing im sorryyy but thats in here

Logan and Virgil rose into their usual spots. They glanced over at each other with eager determination because they both knew this needed to be discussed. Logan doesn't like to encourage unnecessary situations but Roman can be blinded by his dreams sometimes as if someone was waving a shiny new opportunity in front of him making him forget the necessities. Which made Virgil anxious and well Logan knew that it just wasn't logical. Thomas had finally arrived, he shut the door behind himself, he was a bit upset he didn't get to talk with that guy and Roman was making him dwell on it, he then glanced over at the two and found himself a bit shocked when he saw Logan there too. "My Logic and Anxiety are waiting for me, am I entering the principal's office? I'm so nervous," he said walking to them. Logan tilted his head "Ah no, this is your living room, are you having trouble recognizing your home, Thomas?" another figure of speech over his head because he's so literal. Virgil stared at Thomas with an impatient look, Virgil didn't have time for Logan misunderstanding things, this _concern_ was eating him alive "It's serious, it's about Roman." Thomas looked at Logan and began to worry and wonder why Logan was here too, usually Virgil and Roman clash a lot so it's never really news when Virgil has something to say but Logan only pulls Thomas aside to talk about something that's harmful to him or others around him. Thomas could sense the sincerity behind both of their concerns "Well, why don't we get Roman so we can talk to him?" Thomas suggested trying to see both sides of this story or in this case the 3 sander sides to this story. Logan rose Roman into his spot. He elegantly rose with just his fountain pen in hand and looked around startled he then was struck with the sudden realization (and dread) of what he was dealing with. "Oh great, you brought Thomas so you could complain about me, are you out of your mind? Leave me alone!" Roman said balked. Logan's eyebrows shifted to confusion, he didn't understand the saying "Out of your mind." Virgil, on the other hand, was infuriated "Am I out of my mind?! You're being completely destructive he can't always make the decisions **you** want!" he shouted. Roman rolled his eyes "Well it seems like your always making the decisions around here." he said completely over with this situation. "He's not though, Thomas can't exactly choose an answer that he feels is the most the... for a lack of a better word, theatrical. For example, he can't just get up and started singing in a quiet room filled with others, it's unprofessional." Logan added. Roman gawked "I wouldn't recommend that!" he said offended trying to prove he's not reckless. Logan raised his eyebrow "You recommend it so often, you give him that strong urge to just do it." That flew the three of them to into an argument. Thomas stood there staring at the wall unpleasantly and uncomfortably. Patton slowly rose into his spot smiling and while the other sides are distracted. Thomas slowly looked over in confusion at Patton. "Hey, guys!" Patton said breaking the argument, his entrance kind of scared everyone they were so stuck in their conversation. Patton still smiling asked, "What are my kiddos talking about?" "Hey Patton, would you care to share your figurative perspective on something?" Logan requested him to join this heated discussion so maybe it could settle down because he knew Patton was not one for arguing and could keep the conversation calm. Patton's sweet smile grew bigger with excitement "Of course! What is it?" Virgil inhaled "Well it's all Roman's fault!" Roman scoffed "It is not my fault I am an active side who wants to make more decisions!" "You can't always make decisions you're getting to be selfish!" one spoke over the other. Patton then said breaking the argument "Hey! uhh, how about Roman you tell your side of the story?" Roman smiles for a second as if Patton had already taken his side "Well Virgil is limiting me, can't you just let Thomas be free?" he said this at first looking at Patton but then turning his head to Logan and Virgil heating up with anger. Virgil scoffed "You're doing it again, I am just as much as a side as you guys and you guys make me feel like I'm the fucking villain!" Virgil said with his face red, tears formed in this man's eyes as he felt a bit of sadness. As he yelled Logan and Patton looked at him shocked and a bit worrisome. A frown formed on Patton's face "Hey kiddo.. you are just as needed as the rest of us. We just fight some times but we still love you." near the end of that sentence Virgil looked up at Patton with a sad smile. Roman stood there a bit shocked and he went to go say something to make Virgil feel better "I'm sorry Virgil I didn't mean to..." a yellow haze filled Roman's eyes "didn't mean to upset the big baby over there." his attitude had completely changed from remorse to a sassy tone. Logan glanced over at Roman "We are all of the same age." Roman looked at Logan "And you! You claim to be so smart but the simplest shit flies over your head, and don't pretend you feel bad for that sad sack over there you have no feelings your just logic." Patton looked at Roman "Hey! That's-" "What? Mean? Sometimes I think you just need to shut it, not everything is about feelings it's about doing what you can to seize your destiny no matter who you have to step over." Thomas looked at the others in sheer fear of his recklessness. Roman with the next harsh spit looked at his nails "I'd say we don't even need Virgil, all he does is prevent things." Patton tapped Roman on the shoulder with a concerned look "I hate to say this Princey but you're kinda beginning to sound like... the duke." Roman rolled his eyes "Yeah well I think they have a point now that I think about it." he said before sinking out. 


End file.
